1. Field of the Disclosure
Some embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for charging batteries of mobile electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There current exist a number of charging devices for charging mobile electronic devices. Nevertheless, there remains a need for improved charging devices.